Deep Abyss
by Pearl Phemus
Summary: Utau was always misunderstood as a heartless doll who only follows Easter's orders but have you ever thought what Utau thinks while she's doing this? She always wanted to get away from this mess but who will?
1. A Smile at the End of the Rainbow

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit owns it and also I don't own the song I used in this fanfic Nana MIzuki does

_Utau's POV:_

My usual day starts with. . .

RRRRIIIINNNGGGG!!

My annoying alarm clock! My alarm clock always manages to ruin my dreams, I was so close in kissing Onii-chan in my deams. I grabbed my alarm clock and threw it out my window and I cover my ears with my pillow. After a few minutes of silence my cell phone rang. Oh great! Can someone give me a moment of silence especially in the morning? I grabbed my cell phone and answered the call.

"Hello this is Utau speaking" I said in a very sleepy voice.

"Utau! You're still sleeping?! Its already 9:00 p.m." My manager Sanjou said very surprised.

"Its natural for me to be sleeping at this time, it's the weekends anyway" I said, thinking if my reason was acceptable.

"Well you know something? YOU'RE NOT LIKE YOUR AVERAGE CLASSMATES SO YOU NEED TO GET YOUR LAZY ASS OF YOUR FRICKIN' BED AND GET TO WORK" Sanjou said and that really woke me up.

"Fine. I'll be there" I said and hung up.

I grabbed my towel, went straight to my bathroom, turned on my music and took a bath. After taking a bath & changing into my pretty clothes. I went to Easter to start my day and it was so hectic: interviewed by some reporters, endorsed my company's new product, posed as a star in their magazine's new edition & many more.

In the dance studio, I dance properly but my dance instructor criticizes my dancing because there are no feelings in it. It wasn't my fault that I need to compensate for my stepfather. I want to accomplish my dream but not hurting others in order for it to happen, if I can only quit this I already did. In my dressing room Sanjou came in.

"Utau you have a new attack right?" Sanjou said while closing the door.

"Yes I have. Why?" I said.

"Because we're going to use it in catching the x-eggs" Sanjou said and sat on my table.

"Again with the x-egg capture plan?' I stand up "Haven't you given up on it? We failed 2 times"

"We are not going to give up that plan! Not unless we capture the embryo" Sanjou said with fury on her face.

"Fine! What am I going to do now?" I leaned my back on the wall.

"Use it! Let's see what will happen" Sanjou stands up and leaves my dressing room.

One of our staff knocks and opens the door "Ms. Hoshina your performance next" she said.

At the backstage I waited until the host says my name.

"And now let's welcome Hoshina Utau" the host said with a cheer from the noisy crowd.

As I stepped on the dim stage I used my new attack Sinister Curse that the lost eggs will become x-eggs as I sing. The music plays and a bright light shine on me so bright it was so blinding and I started to sing.

"Hakugin no hono ten wo kogashite  
Tatoe kokoro hikisaitemo  
Anata dake ni sasagetai no  
Watashi no mune no juujika wo

Nemurani berubetto no tsuki  
Kazarareta himitsu no heya  
Futarikiro sotto kagi o kake  
Oorimashou itazua na toki ni Yudanete

Yasashiku hi o tomashita, Kyandoru no you ni anata  
Aa torokasete agemashou  
Chikainasai eien o

Ai no kusari dare ni mo kowasenai  
Amaku kiyora na jumon kagete  
Anata dake ni yurusareru no  
Kinjirareta merodi sae mo

Jiyuu kakeru tsubasa ni naru  
Tsukamaete hayaku watashi wo. . ."

"Yamitte!" A familiar voice shouted.

I stopped my performance wondering who was that girl that sounded familiar and then it hit me, it was Hinamori Amu. Other than my alarm clock she always manages to ruin my plans she even stole Ikuto away from me. One of the spotlights fell on the stage and I ran backstage.

"Utau" Sanjou said "Stop Hinamori Amu from purifying those eggs"

"Fine" I said and ran out.

I saw Amu purify those eggs. I was so frustrated that I attacked her.

"Utau! Don't you feel guilty about this? I know you're not a heartless doll" Amu said avoiding my attacks.

I stopped and asked myself in my head. But Amu's right, I'm not a heartless doll, I don't want this, my conscience can't take this I'm feeling so guilty of what I've done.

I covered my eyes with my bangs "Urusai!" I said and attacked Amu.

"HINAMORI-SAN!" I heard Tadase rushing toward Amu. "Amu! Take care of the x-eggs I'll take care of Hoshina-san"

Tadase charged at me but I blocked it with my trident (Utau used it before I think it was episode 75) and kicked him on his stomach to stop Amu in purifying those x-eggs but I was too late. I turned my back and leaped back to the stadium.

As I return to the stadium. . .

"Utau did you caught the embryo?" Sanjou said.

"No. I didn't" I said

"What?!" Sanjou said while she stomped her palm on the table "You just need to lure the embryo and you can't. . ."

"I was outnumbered!" I raised my voice.

"Your reason is not enough to be beaten by them. You disappoint me." Sanjou walked away.

I went inside my dressing room and changed my clothes and walked on my way home. While I was walking I thought about how bad my day was and how I wanted to burst my tears now but someone snapped me into reality when I felt that someone took the bag that I was holding and I ran after the thief to get my bag back. As I was so close in grabbing my bag I sprained my foot and fell on the ground, my tears fell as I felt the pain of my foot. While I cried someone wiped my tears, I grabbed that person's hand and looked at that person's face. . .It was Souma Kukai from the guardians before.

"Here's your bag" He gave me my bag "Why are you crying in this alley?" Kukai told me with a concerned look on his face.

I grabbed my bag & looked at the other way "Why do you care?" I said trying to be cold to him.

"Because you're a girl and. . ." Kukai said but I intervened.

"Don't worry I can take care of myself" I tried to stand up but I fell and Kukai caught me before I fell on the ground.

"See? You can't walk because of the sprain on your foot" He said.

"How did you know that I sprained my foot?" I curiously asked him.

"Because I saw you running after the thief" He said and carried me.

"Hey! Put me down this instant" I struggle for him to put me down but he just hold me tighter.

"No I won't, not until we go to Yaya's family doctor" He said with a smile on his face.

"Why are you taking me to Yaya's family doctor" I said.

"Because I don't have much money to bring you to the hospital" He said with the same smile on his face.

After that we came to the family doctor and the doctor told me that its not a very serious injury but its just a normal sprain. Near our house.

"Well, thanks for helping me" I said and took a step in our house.

"Your welcome, I hope your foot will heal" He said and he ran away.

From this experience, I noticed that even though you had a bad day in the end of the day there will be something good that will keep you smiling. Its just like finding something at the end of the rainbow, you might not find gold but you might find something that's special.


	2. Beautiful Mistake

Pearl: Yo minna! This my 2nd time posting a chapter so I'm not uneasy anymore.

???: I'm really happy for you Pearl-san.

Pearl: Harumi?! What are you doing here? You're not suppose show yourself yet.

Harumi: Really? Ok.

Kukai: Who was she?

Pearl: That's my secret.

Utau: Hey that's unfair.

Pearl: Don't worry i'll tell it to you later in the series. Now! Disclaimer please.

Kukai: No we won't tell until you tell us who is she?

Pearl: Please say the disclaimer. I'll get sued for plagiarism or something else.

Utau: We won't do it.

Pearl: (Sighs) Fine I'll do it. I don't own Shugo Chara nor the characters Peach-Pit does.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Utau's POV

Argh! Today is the end of weekends and the start of school. I HATE SCHOOL! I hate everything in school: screaming girls & drooling boys when they see someone hot, strict teachers, tons of homework and that entire ruckus. Just thinking about those things makes me sick.

I walked on the way to my school, Mullein Gakuen. Mullein Gakuen is like any other private school but they're not that strict that's why I went there.

"Ohayo Tsukiyomi-san" A girl passed by and greeted me.

"Same to you" I flashed a smile.

"Utau is really kind isn't she?" One of the girls said.

"Yeah. No wonder most of the students in this school admire her" One of the girls answered back.

"You should be jealous" I thought to myself and walked to my classroom.

In my classroom I placed my bag on the top of my table and took a seat as I looked out of the window with my chin resting on the palm of my hand. The bell rang just in time as I sat on my seat and the teacher came in.

"Ohayo!" Nikaidou said.

"Ohayo Guza. . ." All of us greeted Nikaidou but it was cut off when he tripped and all of us laughed.

Nikaidou stand up and chuckled softly "Well, its time to introduce your new classmate, you can come in now" after Nikaidou spoke a guy came in the classroom. He looked kind of serious and looked like he was going to pick up a fight. All of us were scared except for me because I was startled for a delinquent to come at our school but then he looked at us and smile "Hey guys! The name's Souma Kukai".

"Souma-san! I want to know what your favorite hobbies are" A girl said.

"I like playing soccer & basketball" Kukai said.

"Kakoii" All the girls said with sparkling eyes.

"Ok now Kukai, you're going to sit beside her" Nikaidou pointed at me.

"Utau?!" Kukai said surprisingly.

"You know her?" One of the boys spoke.

"Yes. I recognize her she's a si. . ." While Kukai haven't finished his sentence, I already ran and covered his mouth.

"Si?" All of them asked.

"I'm his si-si-sweetie" I said without thinking.

"WHAT?!" All of them said and sounded pretty surprised of what I said.

"S-So that means Souma-san isn't single anymore." A girl sadly asked.

"I'm sorry" I said with my fake sad expression.

"When did he confess to you?" Another girl said.

"Two weeks ago. But we're only dating" I said and smiled

"What do you think you were doing?" Kukai whispered.

"Shut up and deal with it" I whispered.

Nikaidou clapped his hands hinting us to stop "All right! Let's resume the class" Nikaidou said.

Me and Kukai took our seats and I stared at the whiteboard listening to Nikaidou's lecture with my chin resting on the palm of my hand.

Kukai placed a note on the edge of my table. I opened the letter and read it "What do you think you were doing?" He wrote.

"Like I have a choice. You almost spilled my secret" I wrote back and placed the note on the edge of his table.

After a few minutes he placed the note on the edge of my table. "Why are you disguising anyway? Don't they recognize you?" He wrote.

"I'm lucky they didn't recognize me. I'm a famous singer but I need to study too right? But how did you recognize me?" I wrote back and placed the note on the edge of his table.

He wrote back and placed the note on the edge of my table "I felt that it was you when I took a glimpse into your eyes" He wrote. I fold the paper and put it inside my pocket.

End of Utau's POV

Kukai's POV

At recess in the noisy canteen, I was about to head to the table of my new friends but then someone pulled my arm.

"Now what?" I said.

"You're pretending to be my boyfriend, remember?" Utau whispered.

"So that means your going to yank on me every single day?" I said, raising my eyebrow.

"If it is necessary? Yes!" Utau said.

"So do you want me to buy you lunch?' I offered Utau.

Utau looked away and crossed her arms. 'No thanks, I can handle myself' Utau said. Utau pulled her wallet from her pocket and opened her wallet, while opening her wallet her eyes widened and her mouth opened.

"Yeah! You sure can handle yourself" I said sarcastically.

Utau's face turned red and looked at me "Urusai!" Utau shouted.

The noisy crowd became quiet after hearing Utau's loud voice and they looked at us.

I hugged Utau "I'm sorry Tsuki. . .I mean Utau", I placed my fingers under her chin and brought her face up to mine and looked into her sparkling mauve eyes. "I'll make it up to you, okay?" I said.

"KYAH! So romantic" Some of the girls screamed.

"Ok I understand, but I can't avoid being jealous because you and Jani are so close together" She bow her head.

"What?! You mean Kukai's a playboy?" One of the girls said.

What?! So I'm the bad guy now? "But she was my cousin and my parents told me to help her" I said.

"Geh! So that's the only reason" One guy said and the noise came back.

I turned at Utau "What was that for?" I said.

"I'm making a way for you to not blow our cover" Utau said.

"Making a way for me to not blow your cover" I said.

"No! OUR cover" Utau said.

"All right I get it" I said.

End of Kukai's POV

Utau's POV

After class in the classroom.

"Souma-san! Walk me home" I whispered.

"Why?" Kukai asked.

"You know it already" I said.

"All right" Kukai said.

My cell phone rang. "I need to. . ." I was about to say some thing to Kukai but he intervened, "Its fine, answer the phone. I'll be waiting at the gate" Kukai said and smiled. "Thank you" I said and ran to the restroom.

"Hello" I answered the call. "Okay I'll be there." I told the person I was talking to and ran to the other gate. I waited and then the car parked at the front of the gate. I opened the door of the car and I was pulled from the inside of the car.

End of Utau's POV

Kukai's POV

Looks at his watch "Why is Utau taking so long?" I said. I saw a car passed by and I took a glimpse of the person in the car. . .It was UTAU!

End of Kukai's POV 

Pearl: Yay! I did cliffhangers.

Utau: What's so exciting about that?

Pearl: You know somehow. I felt happy that someone pulled you in the car.

Utau: What was that?

Pearl: Nothing. Review please


	3. Picturesque Night

Pearl: Hey Minna! I'm sorry its been so long that i haven't update my fanfic.

Utau: I better have a good part in this chapter.

Pearl: (Smirks) Oh yes you have a good part here.

Utau: Pearl? What's with that evil smile?

Pearl: (Sarcastic Tone) Nothing! Its nothing at all.

Utau: Pearl!

Pearl: Kukai! Disclamer please.

Kukai: Pearl doesn't own Shugo Chara nor the song used in this chapter.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Flashback

Looks at his watch "Why is Utau taking so long?" I said. I saw a car passed by and I took a glimpse of the person in the car. . .It was UTAU!

End of the flashback (Boy that was short)

Kukai's POV

I grabbed my skateboard and chased after the car, thinking that Utau might got kidnapped.

The car stopped at Cho Mall's entrance.. Utau went out of the car wearing a red tank and red checkered skirt and a below-the-knee cowboy boots. A gust of wind came and Utau wore her white frilly jacket and then the car ran away, maybe he'll park somewhere else. Utau went in the mall.

I followed her and blocked her way "Why did you ditch me?" I asked.

"It wasn't my fault, my manager called me" Utau said, trying to walk away while looking at her silver watch.

'Then why didn't you tell me?' I asked while holding her shoulders with both of my hands.

Utau exhales "You don't have the right to know" Utau said while pulling my hands down and walked away.

I turn around and grab Utau's wrist. "Why?" I asked.

""Because you're not my boyfriend so would you please let me go?" Utau said, shaking her arm for me to let go of her wrist.

I smiled "You're wrong" I said. I pulled her close so close that our lips are only inches apart. "I' am your boyfriend, right?' I said.

"B-But I didn't. . ." Utau didn't finished her sentence because her cell phone was ringing.

End of Kukai's POV

Utau's POV

I answered my cell phone "Hello?".

"UTAU! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Sanjou said well not actually said but shouted.

"I'm already here" I said.

"Well hurry up and get dressed here" Sanjou commanded.

"I' am, I' am!" I answered.

"You better be" Sanjou threatened me.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Yeah! I got it" I said and then I hung up. I glare at Kukai "Are you planning to let go of me?" I asked.

"Nope" Kukai said with a smile.

I pushed Kukai "See ya" I said to Kukai & walked away. I already arrive in a particular room that Sanjou told me to go.

"Finally! You arrived" Sanjou said with her back against the wall

"Sanjou! We have a problem" I said to Sanjou.

"What was that?" Sanjou said.

"Kukai's here" I said downcast.

"WHAT?! Why did you bring him here?" Sanjou said, straightening her back.

"It wasn't my fault he followed me. So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Change your clothes and use your new song" Sanjou said.

"Ok" I said and changed my clothes.

On stage. As the music plays I and started to sing

"Mune ni yadoru atsuki suisei wa hajimari no kodou wo  
Furueru yubi nigirishimete shizuka ni negai wo kometa  
Usukumatte nigerarenai kako kara tobi dashitaiyo

Tatoe kiesou na wazuka na hikari datte  
Oikaketai ano hoshi no you ni  
Subete ukeire sou, dokomademo takaku

Ginga wo mau tenshi no sasayaki  
Tashikana kioku wo tadotte  
Korekara kitto umareteku shinjitsu he no tobira  
Donna tsumetai kurayami ni shibararete itemo  
Boku wa shiritai kara kesshite tomaranai"

I look at the audience, they were smiling with eyes full of amazement and I saw Kukai he was watching me wearing his normal smile. I paused while waiting for the right tempo to sing, as I look at the audience I felt something that I need to feel the message of the music I don't know why, maybe it was their expression that urged me to do my best. I smiled and sing again.

"Nakusumono wa nanimonai" to chiisana kata wo dakishime  
Kizutsuketeta itakutemo tsurakutemo modoranai kara

Ima wo kaetakute muchuude kakeru keteta  
Demo, kitsukeba daijyoubu dayo  
Itsudemo kimi ga tonaride waratteta

Sora ni ochita tsurugi no shizuku ni mihateru omoi wo kasanete  
Soba ni aru yasashii ondo ni mada furerarezuita  
Sono yokogao ni hontou wa kokoro hodo kitai  
Boku wa shitteru kara kesshite hanarenai

Mamoritai to hajimete kanjita  
Ashita heto tsuzuku kono basho  
Mai agare bokutachi no yume hitori janai I don't forget

Tenshi no sasayaki tashi kana kioku wo tadotte  
Korekara kitto umareteku shinjitsu he no tobira  
Donna tsumetai kurayami ni shibararete itemo  
Boku wa shiritai kara kesshite tomaranai"

As I finished singing, everyone was applauding and they looked so impressed of what I did. I bowed and walk out of the stage.

"That was a good performance Utau" Sanjou clapped.

I smirked "That's a miracle that you complemented me Sanjou" I said.

"At least this time you did something right" Sanjou said.

"I always do something right" I said and walked into the dressing room to change my clothes. After I finished changing my clothes I walked out of the room.

"Congratulations!" Kukai said with a smile.

"How did you know that this is my dressing room?" I said while raising my eyebrow and putting my hands on my waist.

"I asked your PA" Kukai said.

"Oh I forgot. My blabbermouth personal assistant" I said.

"Well let's go" Kukai grabs my hand and walks fast, suddenly he stops and turns "Sanjou! I'm going to borrow her for a while" Kukai shouted because we were 7 meters away from the crowd.

"What?!" I was surprised.

Sanjou smiled. "Sure! Return her back to me at 7:00 p.m." Sanjou shouted back.

Ok now I'm surprised. What am I an object?

Kukai nodded. "Let's go" he continues walking.

I pulled my arm and put my hands on my waist. "And just where are you taking me" I said.

"To a café" Kukai said.

I raised my eyebrow "And why?" I said.

"Because we're going on a date" Kukai said.

End of Utau's POV

Inside the café.

Kukai's POV

"Why?"" She raised her eyebrow.

I smiled. "I just felt like it" I said.

Utau rolled her eyes and sigh. "Just what I was expecting" Utau said.

I twitch my eyebrow "What do you mean by that?".

Utau crossed her arms and smiled "Nothing! It means nothing at all" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Ma'am and sir. What will be your order?" A waitress interupted us.

Silence spread between the two of us.

"Ma'am? Sir?" The waitress sounded very confused.

"You first ! You are the one with a big appetite " Utau said.

"All right. I'll have a earl grey tea and a shortcake" Kukai said.

In the park, where Kukai and Utau is strolling in the park.

"So what do you think of our date?" I said

"It was fun" Utau smiled.

I looked at Utau's eyes. "I like your smile" Kukai said.

"Doushite?" Utau stopped smiling.

"Well. . .Uh. . ." I scratched my head "At least its better that your cold look" I said. KUKAI! GET A GRIP OF YOURSELF! I knocked my head 3 times.

"Kukai! What's wrong?" Utau asked .

"Nothing! Just knocking wrong things out of my head" I said.

Utau smirked. "Silent pervert" Utau said softly.

I stopped walking and smiled mischievously "I guess I am. Do you know what a silent pervert does?" I said walking closer to her.

"I-I don't know. What?" Utau said while slowly walking backward.

I pushed her down the grassland "He'll do something you'll never forget" I said. Utau looked scared when I said those words and I sit up and laughed hard. "You should have seen your face Utau" I said while slamming my hand on the grassland.

End of Kukai's POV

Utau's POV

When Kukai pushed me on the grassland, I thought he mean it. I was so furious that he scared me so much so I threw my bag at his face.

"Ouch!" Kukai rubbed his forehead "What was that for?" Kukai said.

"That's for scaring me" I said.

"I was only kidding" Kukai said.

I stand up. "I'm going home" I said and walked away.

Kukai stands up and walks beside me. "Let me walk you home" Kukai said.

"Ok but. . ." I turned at him and point my finger at his face "Don't do that joke again, Okay? " I said.

Kukai hold my finger and pulled it down "Okay" Kukai said.

End of Utau's POV

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Pearl: Minna! if you want to know the tittle of the song. Its "Secret Ambition" by Nana Mizuki.

Utau: PEARL! WHY DID YOU WRITE THAT PART?

Pearl: (Hides behind Kukai) To spice up the chapter?

Utau: I hate you! (Pulls and axe) Run! (Utau chases after Pearl)

Kukai: Review please.


	4. Our Unveiled Nature

Pearl: Minna! I forgot to write the charas. I'm so sorry.

Iru: (Kicks Pearl on her forehead) You idiot.

Pearl: I said I'm sorry. So who will do the disclaimer?

Harumi: (Pops out of no where) Pearl doesn't own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Utau's POV

I smirked. "Silent pervert" I said softly.

Kukai stopped walking and smiled mischievously "I guess I am. Do you know what a silent pervert does?" He said walking closer to me

"I-I don't know. What?" I said while slowly walking backward.

Kukai pushed me down the grassland "He'll do something you'll never forget" He said while his face is only 3 inches away from mine.

"IIE!" I screamed as I open my eyes from my dream. I felt sweat all over my face and body.

"Are you alright Utau-chan?" Eru asked.

I grabbed my teddy bear and sighed in relief "I should forget about it already" I said

Iru snicked. "Maybe Utau's falling for Kukai" Iru said.

"Shut up" I snapped at Iru, that loud mouth. I'm going o fall for Kukai? Impossible, that will not happen.I stand up and prepared myself for another boring day of school.

While walking on the way to school I kept thinking of the dream I had. "Hey Utau!" A familiar voice called me so I stopped and looked at the person who was calling my name. When I saw that the person was Kukai my smiled turned into a scowl and I glared my eyes at him. "Don't you dare act like we're close" I said.

Kukai smiled. "Looks like someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed" Kukai said.

"It seems so" Eru said.

"No. . ." I didn't finish what I said because I realized that this is nothing to fuss about. I took a deep breath "I guess your right I'm sorry" I said.

"It's okay" Kukai said.

"Kukai is also like that especially when I try to wake him up" Daichi butted in and let out a small chuckle.

"You're also like that?" I asked.

He smiled and scratched the back of her head "Yeah" .

In my classroom I placed my bag on the top of my table and took a seat as I looked out of the window with my chin resting on the palm of my hand and then I caught a glimpse of Kukai, I noticed I've been spending my time with Kukai lately but its weird that I don't complain. Is this the feeling when you have a shoulder to cry on? When you're having fun with someone? Is this the feeling when you have a friend or is it something else? Argh! I don't know.

Nikaidou came in our room. "Ohayo!" He said.

"Ohayo guzaimas" All of us greeted Nikaidou.

Iru crossed her arms. "This bores me" Iru complained.

I raised my eyebrow. "Then get out of here" I whispered because my classmates might think I'm insane. I noticed that Nikaidou didn't fell on the floor, now that's somehting unsual.

"Before we continue our lesson, I want to introduce your new classmate, you can some in now" After Nikaidou spoke a girl came in our room. She has a ruby colored hair that reaches down to her waist with a blue x-clip on the left side of her hair, she has blue eyes, fair complexion and I guess she has the same height as me. But what disturbs me is not her look but the fan boys that were all drooling.

She smiled "O-O-Ohayo guzaimas. My name is Harumi Yamaguchi" She said is a soft voice. "I-It's nice to meet you" She bowed.

"Kawaii!" the fan boys said.

I rolled my eyes. "Pathetic fan boys" I mumbled to myself.

End of Utau's POV

Harumi's POV

"Are you single?" A guy asked.

I blushed and looked the other way."Wha-Why are you asking me that?" I asked.

A sweatdrop appear on the guy's face."You can avoid the question if you want" the guy said.

"N-No! I-I just want to know why but regarding that question I'am single" I said, still looking the other way. The boys ooed (Is it even a word?).

"What attitude of a guy turns you on?" the girl said.

What kind of questions are they asking me? This is not a talk show, right? "U-U-Uh! I like a guy with a sense of humor, energetic and fun to be with. Will that satify your question?" I asked.

"Yeah! Thanks but wait a minute, guy with a sense of humor, energetic and fun to be with. Was that Kukai?" the girl said.

"Yeah! The one she's describing is Kukai" the girl with red hair said. "Do you like him?"

"But he's already taken" the girl said.

"W-Wait! Wait! Before the matters gets worse" I looked around "Who is this guy?" I asked.

"That would be me" a guy with brown hair and emerald eyes said. I think he might be the one their talking but he looks attractive.

"Isn't he cool?" the girl asked me.

"Ye-Yes he is" I said.

"I knew it!" the girl high fives the girl with red hair. "Do you like him?" She said.

"Nani?!" I said.

Nikaidou-sensei claps his hand. "Everyone that's enough. Yamaguchi-san! You'll be sitting beside Tsukiyomi-san" Nikaido-sensei said.

"Hai! Thank you sensei" I said and I bowed. I walk to my seat and sat down then I hung my bag to the hook on the side of my table. I look at brunnette girl and smilled "Hello! Its nice to meet you Tsukiyomi-san" I said.

End of Harumi's POV

Utau's POV

"Hello! Its nice to meet you Tsukiyomi-san" Harumi said while smiling stupidly. Well she looked stupid and beside I can feel that she's hiding something so I wish she'd wipe that fake smile of her face because I might get a glimpse of her true self sooner or later.

I ignored her. "Utau-chan! You're ruining your cover" Eru said, she's right I forgot that I'm kind here. I closed my eyes and moan a bit.

"Utau!" Kukai said.

"Are you ok Tsukiyomi-san?" Harumi asked me. Hmph! As expected to someone who wants to decieve everyone.

I smiled weakly "Yeah! I'm fine" I said in a soft tone.

"You're sure" Kukai asked.

"Yeah positive" I said. Okay I admit, I lied. I just don't want to ruin my image in this school that's all.

Nikaidou scratched his head "I wonder when I am going to start my lesson?".

"You can give us self study if you want?" Kukai said.

Iru thumbs up "Good idea!".

Nikaidous eyebrows twitched "Kukai!". I guess he didn't say Iru's name because they might think he's insane.

"I was kiddding" Kukai said while smiling.

"You're such a party pooper Nikaidou" Iru said and sticks out her tongue.

Eventually, we had classes then Nikaidou discusses about what happened in the World War II and Harumi was the one who always answers his questions. She's such a show off. At recesses I decided to go outside the school building to talk to my manager about her failing plans again and then I end the call.

"Zen?! What are you doing here?" I heard a familiar voice that might be Harumi. The edge of the building was covering my face so I knelt down and took a peek.

"I'm here to bring you back to your home" An old man with grey hair and round glasses said. So that's Zen but what the heck is going on here?!

"I'm not going home" Harumi ptotested.

"Oujo-sama please stop this foolishness" Zen said. Wait! Oujo-sama?! That makes sense with her polish manner of talking and not to mention that she always answers Nikaidou's questions.

"I will not Zen. Im the one who made this decision so just let me be" Harumi strongly said.

"But Oujo-sama your mother is terribly worried and your father is concerned" Zen said.

Harumi clenches her fist. "Father was never concerned about me if he is, he's just concerned because he can't criticize me. I couldn't take it" Harumi said. When she said those words I can feel a dagger plunged into my heart. I remember my father when he left us because of that my mother married Kazuomi Hoshina and then that's when my life starte to crumble down. I remember when I tried to like him and fill his expectations, even though I tried my best for him it wasn't enough. It was never enough.

"Utau-chan" Eru said and she hugged my face. I noticed that I was about to cry but I snapped myself into reality.

"You know? Snooping isn't a good habit" My eyes widen when I heard a voice whispered on a seductive tone. I turned around "Kukai!" I said in a loud whisper then I covered Kukai's lips with my hands.

"Oujo-sama! Someone is eavesdropping on us" Zen said.

"Crap! We're exposed" Iru said. What am I going to do? I can hear footsteps getting louder and louder.

"Moan like you have cramps" Kukai whispered.

"You can't order me around" I hissed.

"Just do it" Kukai said.

End of Utau's POV

Harumi's POV

We tried to follow the sound of the ones who heard our conversation then we heard someone moaning.

"Such irresponsible children doing something in this school" Zen said while he pushed his eyeglasses up.

I put my hand on his shoulder. " Zen! We should just leave them alone, please" I insisted.

"I understand Oujo-sama" Zen said and bowed his head. We walked away.

End of Harumi's POV

Utau's POV

When I heard the footsteps getting softer and softer. I smiled "Thanks Kukai".

Kukai smiled and thumbs up "No problem".

"I thought we'll be exposed" Eru said and iru snickers.

Both of us stood up and went in the school building. In our room, classes start and before I knew its time to go home. Who knew that classes could end so fast? I stand up and grabbed my bag.

"Hey Kukai. . ." I didn't finished what I said. "I'll walk you home" Kukai said and smiled. "Thanks. Where did Harumi go?" I asked Kukai.

"I don't know" Kukai shrugged his shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll go look for her" I said and ran. I looked everywhere to find Harumi then I found Harumi sitting on the grass of the school's garden. She looked depressed. "Hey! If you're worried that someone might spread your secret. Don't worry your secret is safe" I said, hoping she'll be all right. Hey! When did I become concerned? Argh! I'm not acting like myself today.

Harumi turned "Really?" She said and stood up. "But why? Are you going to blackmail me?" Harumi asked me.

"Can I trust you?" I asked Harumi.

"Yes but why?" She asked me.

I looked around to see if anyone is eavesdropping when I saw that nobody is there then I exhaled "Because. . ." I paused and I removed my wig. "I'm Hoshina Utau so if your secret is blown then you can blow my secret too" I said.

"Thank you Utau" Harumi said.

End of Utau's POV

Yeah! I just copy and paste then I changed my name to hide my identity MWAHAHAH (Hyper) . I guess its better off in the unfixed version of my fanfic. I think I just made it worse so yah. I'll try to update this story. (tears running on my cheeks) I'll try my best.


End file.
